Power of pride
by Elenath Ambrose
Summary: when everything goes wrong in hermione's life, can one person make it all right?
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: Everything in the potter universe does not belong to me, except the plot which not many people would claim.

Chapter 1. 

__

"We live and we Die, Our lives are very predictable in these circumstances." - Alisha McNally '

Hermione Granger had had the worst summer possible. Her best friends, Harry potter and Ron Weasley hadn't written to her all summer long, so she wasn't even able to tell them about how her parents had died in a tragic car crash. The whole affair was very sudden and hard for the fragile witch, and almost instantly after the funeral, she was sent off to live with her Uncle Jordan, who was a very nice chap but didn't understand magic at all. Understandably in the circumstances, he blamed the death of his sister on Hermione, and decided that it would be best if he didn't talk to her for the remainder of the holiday because he felt bitter towards the girl. 

And so a month had past, until she was reconnected to the magical world by visiting Diagon alley, Jordan dropped her off with a little over 4 galleons and said " Child, Use your devil money wisely because you will get no more out of it from me." His tone was cold and forced.

" I will be here at 7 o'clock precisely to receive you." 

" Of course uncle." Was her standard reply for most anything and she left him.

" Stiff prune" She muttered and smiled. God what a wonderful place. People were buzzing about the streets shopping and selling. Everything was right in the world. The first thing she did was go and buy an ice cream, it was great just to sit and watch everyone from a place of comfort and safety. ' I'm a bit like Harry. ' Hermione thought wisely ' He lost his parents, and for a long time he thought they died in a car crash.. but only for a while, and he was also taken into his horrible uncles household . Oh the irony.' She took a bite and thought again ' but I am also very fortunate not to have the dark lord trying to kill me.' Hermione nodded to herself solemnly before going to Gringotts and getting more gold that her parents had saved " Just in Case." 

Later that week, She went to platform 9 and three-quarters with high spirits. Hermione was finally away from the depressing uncle who did not like her, and She was going to see her very best friends. She found them in their usual compartment deep in conversation. She sat down and spoke rapidly 

" Hey! you wont believe how awful my summer has been-"

" Hermione, before you say anything, we have to talk to you." Harry said, his emerald eyes alive and serious. 

" We can't be friends with you anymore." He breathed a sigh of relief, as if a tremendous load was taken off his shoulders while Ron anticipated her reaction. All the color drained from her slender face, while a million things rushed through her head. 

" And why not?" She said utterly calm even though she was ready to burst into tears and interrogate them with sharp things. 

" We're too old to keep up the charade, Ron and I have girlfriends now and to be perfectly honest they don't exactly approve of you. In fact, it was you or them... We picked them. I'm so -" He stopped and the pained look on her face.

"Don't tell me your sorry Harry, and You Ron, you have nothing to say to me? ( he was silent) Just... just shut up alright!" She screamed and left , not giving them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. 

Blurred by her tears she slammed into death itself. actually it was just Professor Snape. 

" Miss Granger, as head girl I would think that you have enough sense in...." He, like the boys, stopped when he saw the look of utter horror on her face 

" calm down, it's not that bad! It's not if i'm giving you detention... Will you stop crying?!" She just blubbered along unable to stop herself. 

The big bad Slytherin was unable to say much more as he was quite astonished. Usually she was much more withheld and dignified.. except that when she had her teeth enlarged. Snape held back a snicker at the memory and focused his attention on shutting her up before anyone came along. She seemed to cry harder because he wasn't doing anything and it made her feel unwanted. He did the first thing that came into his head. The first thing he would want someone else to do in this situation if it was him. He took out his wand and rendered her unconscious. When Hermione awoke she found herself in the hospital wing. Madame Pomprey blustered about muttering about "that insensitive prat", the girls head pounded and she let out a small groan. 

" Ah you're awake, Good."

" What happened?" Hermione mumbled sitting up. 

" That dingbat professor of yours put you down like a dog. Seems you were having a moment and he couldn't handle it." The woman softened her glare " How do you feel ?" 

Everything rushed back to her, the realization that Harry and Ron now hated her, Her parents were dead, and Snape didn't want anything to do with her outside of classes.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to be just fine." The old woman smiled unknowingly 

" That's nice dear." 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: Everything in the potter universe does not belong to me, except the plot, which not many people would claim.

Chapter 2. 

__

" Do not think about yesterday, it will just depress you." - Alisha McNally

Hermione got up and went strait to the feast. The throbbing in her head subsiding and she felt herself grow more confident in her steps. Do not think that she did not ache severely in her heart, because by all means the girl wanted nothing more but to eat her sorrows away in a bucket of pistachio mint ice cream, but her pride would not allow her such a privilege. She threw the doors open and walked to her station at the professors table next to the head boy, Terry boot. 

" You look awful Hermione, want to talk about it?" He asked kindly. She shook her head " No." and grabbed the juice cup pouring herself a glass. Dinner slugged on without anything interesting happening, Hermione 's bushy hair lay propped up by the palm of her hand, and she looked ready to collapse. Looking over Snape noticed her behavior and frowned, mistaking her boredom for fatigue. ' I didn't hit her that hard with the spell, did I?' 

The sorting went by, and exactly 143 first years were welcomed into Hogwarts, and the already tired Hermione Granger clapped precisely 143 times and more.. More than enough by anyone's standards. 

"Hello students and everyone else who are not !" Dumbledore began with a hobbit sounding voice, so very cheerful and welcoming. 

" It is a new year, one which will have exciting new things for everyone to experience, and I have a list here of things which are not of the things which can be experienced!" He confused everyone while smiling happily, scattered applause sounded around him.

" You must remember that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden and magic is not to be used in the great hall, While that is the end of the list of things that are forbidden, our caretaker Mr. Filch, has compiled a list of other things which will not be allowed in the hallways. it will be available on the desk of every head of house. That is all, Now let us finish with our meals and retire off to bed." There was a roar of applause and the joking words " mad as duck" could be heard from the seventh years who grinned happily. Hermione stood up, 

"Miss Granger may I see you in my office?" A shiver went up her spine as she turned to find the dark black eyes of Severus Snape' s staring into hers. Involuntarily she gulped and nodded. They walked down into the dungeons without so much as a word. and in his office he said 

"Sit." She did.

He perched himself on the edge of his desk and stared into her eyes seriously. 

"Miss Granger, if you are experiencing after affects of the spell I used on you, tell poppy or myself for we can give you the correct medicine, I'm sorry I had to do such a drastic deed but you were on the weepy side and ( he paused for a moment considering his words) forgive me. but do tell us." Relieved that it wasn't much else, She looked around the room before saying 

"I'm fine. Really, you don't have to worry about me-" 

" I wasn't worrying Miss Granger" He said sharply

" Well what ever it was, It's nothing that can be helped by you. So do not concern yourself with me" She replied a bit impatiently, tired from lack of sleep. He sat up and frowned deeper at her impertinence, a lock of black hair fell into his vision. he swept it back with a lazy hand. 

" 10 pts from Gryffindor for your lack of respect towards a professor, Miss granger, and I'd think it wise not to refuse help when it's needed, You might need it someday and it won't be given so freely."

" I'll take your advice on that." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes,

" May I go?" 

" No, not before you take a dreamless sleep draught with you, you look awful." 

" I look fine!" 

He snorted. Making her shoulders slump " This day keeps getting better and better." She grumbled, taking the small bottle offered to her. 

She walked back up the stairs to her private rooms dwelling on the past day. 

'well' Hermione thought with a small smile 'this day couldn't get any worse.' At the exact moment, her feet seemed to disagree in direction and she fell flat on her face breaking the potion which was given. 


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: Everything in the potter universe does not belong to me, except the plot, which not many people would claim.

Chapter 3. 

__

" Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our hearts and we are never the same" 

She lay on the ground for a moment, praying to whatever immortal God that was up there, to spare her the humiliation of anyone seeing her. No one came thankfully. Hermione picked herself off the floor and gathered the shards of glass, which was all that remained of her precious potion. Despite the fact that she told Snape no, Hermione desperately wanted the draught, a nights sleep gnawed at her like an infant beginning to teethe. 

"Ow." She muttered and slugged on to her dorm, Tomorrow there would be a bruise on her face, and hell to pay from Severus Snape.

Being in the castle must have done Hermione, some good because she slept like a rock, though sadly she also slept through breakfast and right through first bell. Sunlight poured through her room and woke the beauty who peeled open an eye and hissed. It took her several minutes to clear the haze in her mind and properly wake; sitting up she looked at her watch and sighed. 'Why even go to class? Bad luck is my new best friend now' she frowned at the thought, got dressed quickly, and made her way down to class. Potions. 

Professor Snape had just finished taking roll and noticed Hermione was not in class. He felt a strange feeling. Worry, one of dread and fear. The feeling was new to him. It lolled around his mind, like a bubble in a bathtub. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down his temple and his mind filled up with endless possibility's. She had not been herself since the episode on the train, could she have been trying to tell him something? Was she in danger? 'Damn!' he thought angrily, why didn't he just listen to her instead of knocking her unconscious? Perhaps he should send someone to go look for her? No that wouldn't look to good with Draco Malfoy in his class, honestly, how would it look if big bad death-eater Snape was worried about a mudblood? The word itself sickened him. The thought that Miss Granger was in trouble made him sick too. Weird. The Door to the class slammed open and Hermione slid in almost falling down, breathing as if she had run all the way down here. Snape looked closer and saw that one side of her face was a disgusting shade of purple and black. What the hell happened? His look must have said something because she put her hand to her face and muttered something incomprehensible.

" What's that?" He said putting on his 'im-a-bad-ass-dont-mess-with-me' voice. She sat down and wouldn't look at him.

" I expect an answer, Miss Granger"

" I'm Sorry I'm late." She said quietly. The Slytherins snickered. " Five points from Gryffindor, and detention with me" A few people gasped, detention? That was a bit harsh for being a few minutes late wasn't it? The potions master glared at them fiercely. They hushed.

" What happened to your face mudblood? Walk into a door? Or maybe weasel likes it rough... Got a little out of hand, did it?" 

" Shut up Malfoy" She said coldly, the slytherin smirked and made an obscene gesture. Snape pretended he didn't see it. 

They could here Ron gag and point at Hermione, while his girlfriend, Lavender giggled. Malfoy noticed and raised a curious brow. 

" Mr. Weasley would you like detention also? I am not one to be reckoned with today, so do not test me." 

The red head made a sour face and sulked. Harry gave him the evil eye. Snape turned his attentions to class and began. 

Hermione stirred her potion watching her swirling reflection go round and round. The bruise was rather large wasn't it? She felt self conscious, and wanted to take a long hot shower. Her whole body felt sticky and awkward. What would her parents think if they knew she hadn't brushed her teeth this morning? A small smile graced her features as a mask. She even allowed herself a laugh, a bitter angry laugh. Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks. 'God what a baby I am, I can't even keep my emotions in check.' a tear slid down her cheek and dropped into her solution, turning it a sick yellow green. The potion was ruined. 

" Damn it!" She swore quietly attracting the attention of Neville her partner. 

" Is it supposed to turn that color Hermione?" He pointed out stupidly, but with good intentions. She put a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath to steady her emotions.

" No."

" Did I mess it up?! What did I do? Shoot this is my first grade of the semester, what are we going to do?"

His panic only seemed to disconcert her more. Snape glided over with the silence of a lamb.

" Problem?" He asked simply.

" I ruined the potion professor im so sorry!" He cried. Hermione could have let him take the blame, but it wouldn't help the situation anyway. 

" No you didn't Neville. I did it." She said " I'm really sorry."

He gasped. Not the all perfectionist Hermione Granger. Crimany, this boy was disillusioned.

" You?"

"Well this is a waste of supplies." Snape muttered coldly and slashed his paper with a red pen.

" Professor please, The potion would have been fine if it hadn't been for me, don't take it off his grade." 

" You can't prove that Miss Granger." She was begging with her eyes. He broke.

" Longbottom!" The boy jumped and looked painfully hurt.

" Can you be satisfied with a B?" The questioned surprised the young man who nodded a thousand times. It was more than he could ever wish for in these circumstances. 

"Five more points from Gryffindor for ruined supplies." Hermione did her best not to spit on the man out of pure spite.

The bell rang and class was over. They stood up and got ready to leave. 

" Miss Granger, May I see you for a moment?" The class 'oohed' and chorused in ' your in trouble'. Sometimes it was hard to tell if these students were 17 years old or elementary students. She walked over; Snape met her half way, taking her face into one hand. She jerked away violently as if burned.

" Does it hurt that badly?" It was a statement more than a question. 

" No. I was just surprised." Mistrust was in her eyes. He took her face again, this time she did not move. He was examining her, every few moments he tisked disapprovingly or went " mmmhmmm" like a doctor would in a typical movie. 

" What?" Her annoyance was starting to show. 

" What happened to your face?" 

" I fell last night coming from your office." He met her eyes with concern

" Is that so? Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" 

"Because I was tired and needed to fall asleep"

" Did the dreamless sleep draught work for you?" He said expecting a yes and a thank you.

" No, I didn't use it. I dropped it and the bottle broke." He frowned deeply giving his features a very similar look to her own. 

"You know miss granger." He said stepping away from her. " It seems you have a severe case of butterfingers."

She laughed. He couldn't be serious. The word itself was laughable just because he had said it. But moreover that he thought she was clumsy. She was Hermione Granger after all; who didn't make many mistakes.

" Everyone gets a case, don't think just because your good at stuff that it makes you impenetrable to making a one every once and a while." 

" I know that." She said pouting. His lips twisted into something of a smile, and he took her face into his hands.

" Are you sure about that?" 


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: Everything in the potter universe does not belong to me, except the plot, which not many people would claim.

Chapter 4. 

__

" What Sculpture is to marble, Education is to the soul."

The door opened and a flood of first year Hufflepuffs walked in, totally unconcerned about what was happening between the professor and the head girl. Hermione stepped back, not looking at him.

" I need to get to class." Snape nodded, making a hand motion that said 'by all means go' She walked to the door and pulled it open in time to hear him roar angrily 

" 5 points from Ravenclaw Mr. Hamilton, I don't want to see those glasses in my class ever again!" She turned to see a small child sporting Harry potter type glasses without the lenses, complete with tape around the middle. He quivered in his chair. She couldn't help but smile sadly at the small fan and walk out. The Gryffindor glanced at her watch and saw that she had been in the dungeons for nearly 10 minutes, and it would take 10 minutes to get to her next class. Hermione ran all the way, across the quidditch field, through the courtyard, past the lake, and into the south end of the castle, up the stairs and into the astronomy tower. 

" Miss Granger, you're late." Professor Sinatra said stating the obvious with a smile on her lips

" I'm sorry professor, I was talking to-" She was breathing to hard to speak. The old woman nodded her approval, 

" It's quite all right, just don't let it happen again." With that, Hermione took her seat and the class began. 

Towards the end, right when the professor was talking about the constellations and what its connection was to the numbers, her stomach lurched. Something was terribly wrong. Terry boot looked over at his partner and noticed that she was a sickly shade of green. 

" You ok?" Hermione didn't hear him, it wasn't often that she got sick, perhaps it was breakfast giving her a stomachache. The pain shot through her again. She doubled over, and groaned. 

"I'm going to die." Everyone looked at her confused. 

"Miss Granger are you all right?" No she wasn't all right; her mid section was giving her hell at the moment. She shook trying not to cry. Her will power lasted about 6 seconds. 

" Miss patil, go get Madame pomprey right away!" The Ravenclaw jumped up and ran out the door, looking frightened. The professor was right next to her side within seconds, coaching her through the pain. 

" What? Is she pregnant? It's probably Potter's" Blaise Zabini, one of the few slytherins in this class commented scathingly. A brave hufflepuff told her to shut up. 

" What hurts?" Sinatra asked, Hermione didn't answer but curled into a ball. 

" Help me." She whimpered and cried out again. This was too much for the students, what had just happened? She was fine a moment ago. It took several minutes but the nurse came in through floo and went to Hermione' s side. 

Several spells later, she was transported to the infirmary and laid down on a bed. 

" It seems you have an ulcer, dear, too much stress I'd say" Hermione lay calmly on the bed. Medicine worked miracles in short periods of time, and she was ever so grateful. 

" Can I go back to class?" The Gryffindor already knew the answer, but felt that she should ask. 

" Of course not! Your stress level is off the charts, it doesn't look like you've been eating or sleeping much and at from the looks from that bruise on your face-" Her voice softened immediately,

" Someone hasn't been hurting you have they?" She whispered, Hermione understood her worry and it felt nice that someone cared. 

" No ma'am, I just fell down. I'm fine, honest." She gave her best smile, which was wasted on the nurse. 

" Well I want to keep you here for another day. No more working for you, just good old-fashioned rest and relaxation." It was like a death sentence. 

" But Madame! Please! I have newts to study for and classes to go too!" 

" I'm sure your professors will understand; now you just settle back and relax." The comment earned a glare from the smaller woman and a pathetic sniff. 

"If you keep acting like that, I'm going to write your parents and tell them what you've been up too." The threat was meant to scare Hermione into complying but the Gryffindor only paled considerable and yelled rather testily

" You try that! You'll never get a reply!" Her emotions were bubbling the edge of her inner cauldron; Poppy bustled about and frowned. 

" What makes you say that? Of course they'll write me back, they're bound to be worried about you."

" No they won't, They're dead!" Hermione cried out and stood up, unable to take anymore. She had to leave this place. She started for the door and came face to face with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore who stood there looking quite shocked at what they just heard. 

" Miss Granger, you never told us your mother and father passed away." The headmaster said quietly. 

" You never asked." She half joked to lighten the situation. She was going to lose her mind if they didn't stop staring at her like that. 

" Now I'd really love to stay and chat but I have things to do, people to see." She tried to push past the two but Snape took hold of her and held on fast. She struggled, like any self-respecting person would but he never loosened his grip.

" Just leave me alone. Please." 

" I can't do that, why didn't you tell us Hermione?" He knelt down to her level because now she had slumped to the floor suddenly tired

" Don't." She mumbled. " Don't call me Hermione." Snape nodded

" My apologies, Miss Granger." Dumbledore knelt down and looked very grave.

" What did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley say about all this? Have you told anyone at all?" She shook her head and fell against Snape for support. He smelled of Sandalwood and fresh cut grass, not surprising, she would have pegged him for an earthy person, given the thought. He picked her up in his arms and brought her back to her bed. She didn't want to let go, but with a bit of comforting speech, she managed to lie down.

" Do you want me to go get Harry and Ron?" Poppy asked, making a movement to the door. 

" Oh please don't" She said perfectly calm and serious. God this girl could turn her moods on and off like a switch. 

" I assure they would want-" Dumbledore started 

" No. I assure you they wouldn't. Harry and Ron ended their affiliation with me at the beginning of the year." Snape held back a shocked look; the wonder trio had broken up? Well he certainly hadn't expected that one. 

" I'm sorry about your losses Miss Granger." The headmaster stated calmly. 

" Thank you sir." He nodded. 

" Can I count on you staying here and getting better for us? We do like healthy students in our classes, do we not Severus?" 

" I quite agree" was the silky reply. Hermione nodded reluctantly, her curls bouncing around her shoulders. 

" Is that a yes? Splendid! Severus and I have come to collect the reports for this month's insta-cast use, that way we can nip this budget problem in the bud!" He made a snipping motion with his hands and grinned like a happy dog. 

Severus looked at Hermione; she sat drumming her fingers looking quite bored without something to do. 

" Is there anything I can get for you?" 

" Well.. There's this book I've wanted to read called-" 

" Miss Granger! I said no books, nothing; you need to heal that ulcer!" Poppy glared with her hands on her hips. Frightening woman. The brunette sulked. 

" Well, It's stressful enough not being able to do anything, you might as well give me the book, I've heard reading can relax people." She batted her eyes and tried to look innocent. Snape snorted. The girl was as conniving as a Hufflepuff. Madame Pomprey looked insulted.

"I know every relaxing technique in the book, dear child. Do not try to tell me what is good or not." Hermione gave a mock gasp.

" Madame, I was merely stating that I personally am more relaxed with a book." She grinned hopelessly. The woman stood up as strait as possible and took a deep breath. 

" If it will make you get well faster, then fine, but I don't want you back here next week complaining of migraines and whatnot ." 

" Lovely! Now the book is called Moste Potent Potions, I need to research it for my upcoming N.E.W.T.S-"

" Miss Granger!" The woman left in a huff, clearly unable to imagine why the girl kept pushing her study habits. Severus Snape however was impressed, potent potions was a highly descriptive book, it would hardly be needed in the exams. Wasn't it in the restricted section? 

"I'll see what I can do."

A/N: Bwhaha, Hermione's temperament is as predictable as a monsoon. 

Anyway, got to say thanks for all the reviews. 

Thanks! 

I know my grammar is a bit off, if anyone wants to be my beta, don't be hesitant to ask. I need someone to do the dirty work. 


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: Everything in the potter universe does not belong to me, except the plot, which not many people would claim.

Chapter 5. 

__

" Do not despise your situation:

in it you must act, suffer, and conquer. 

From every point on earth

we are equally near to heaven

and to the infinite."

Snape had absolutely no intention of giving the Gryffindor the book; she looked as if stress was ready to consume her as it was. He was perplexed that her parents had died and no one knew about it, she hadn't given much indication other than the scene on the train.... Ok maybe that was a very large indication. He figured that being a woman she was naturally weepy and hormonally imbalanced that caused her to act completely mad. Perhaps he'd just spent too much time with teenage girls. He was walking down towards the dungeons musing on this particular woman, when a familiar and very much annoying voice stopped him.

" Professor! I heard about the mudblood, did she die?" The arrogant heir to the Malfoy claim was trying to keep up with Snape's long strides. 

" No Mr. Malfoy, and I suggest you keep your infantile pet names to yourself, lest some other professor with less patience than I decides to take action against you, I dare say that I will not stop them." His tone was sharp but considerably nicer than the one he used in class. It was because Draco was an informant to his father, who was close to the dark lord. 

" Yes sir, but what of her." 

" She had a stomachache." There. Simple enough. Not a lie, but it was certainly not the truth either.

"Pity, I heard she was dying. Rid us of another Gryffindor, don't you think?" His trademark smirk was in place.

" I would not wish death on a student, not even one as annoying as you." Snape made it so it sounded almost affectionate despite the fact that he wished not death on Draco, but a painful kick in the ass in the near future. God how he prayed. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like in class?" He finished, trying to rid him self from the younger boy. Draco looked down at his watch.

" Your right, first year Hufflepuffs are due to becoming down from the divination tower, I should 'escort' them back." A wicked smile graced his beautiful face. Snape was disgusted and clearly showed that he wanted nothing to do with Malfoy. 

" If you curse any of them, I will make sure that you have detention for a month with Filch, Do I make myself clear Mr. Malfoy?" Snape watched smugly as the grin slightly faded from Draco's mouth.

" Crystal sir." 

" Run along then, I don't have time to deal with you." He swept on, his robes billowing dramatically from behind him. The potions master spent the next several hours teaching idiot students, who refused to accept that dragons blood was not to be infused with thistle root. He lost several cauldrons during the day and Snape's nerves were beginning to lose its flexibility. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, while grading papers. What was he to do about these children? It seemed that every year they seemed to get worse. He came upon potter's paper, a nice change. Something to vent his anger out on. The ugly red slashes began.

Hermione sat back trying not to drum her fingers. Why did it seem everyone was walking on needles with her today? She grimaced at the thought of her behavior earlier today. What had made her act so strange? She seemed to get emotional with the flick of a switch these days. 'The loss of your parents perhaps?' a voice inside her said. It was no excuse really; after all they had been dead now for a little over 3 months, she should be moving on now. ' Are you kidding me? You've barely begun to heal, the emotional process can take months to even make progress!' She snorted. 

" I can get through this!" She announced bravely in the dark of night. " I know I can." Hermione certainly didn't feel brave; She could hardly get over the fact that she had wept like a girlish maiden in the arms of professor Snape. It must have been rather disgusting for him to have to hold her why she acted like a fool. ' He certainly didn't seem to mind' the voice chirped again. 

" The hell he didn't." She said loudly. Realizing that she was talking to her self again, she blushed. Oh No! Was she schizophrenic? Talking to her self in the middle of the night? No wonder poppy had wanted her to stay over night for observation. People must of thought she was a bloody lunatic. 

Hermione laid back and tried to relax, but all she could think about was the look on her potion masters face. It wasn't horror really, just surprise. Perhaps he didn't despise her so much as she thought. 

It was a good thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after a fair amount of convincing, Hermione was relieved of her bed duties and allowed to leave. She made her way right to the library as if meeting an old friend. The library smelled of many things, dust and mold being the main complaints. She had long ago, ignored that particular fragrance and learned to find the smell of fresh ink and book paste refreshing. Hermione swiveled her way past non-fiction, past fiction, through the never-ending stacks of periodicals and into her favorite spot between reference and biographies. It was nearest to the back, where not many people went. Between the J's and K's lay a cushion for her sitting pleasure and a small lantern for her nightly reading. Madame Price kindly brought books she thought Hermione might like to the spot, where the Gryffindor would often scan through them and decide whether or not they were acceptable. Today there were several books, "_ **Newts for the stupid**_" "**_Vampires are friends too_**"She snorted ' not likely' and _" **Have your pumpkin pasty and eat it too; 1001 tips to feminism**"_ Hermione eyed this one suspiciously, was Madame prince trying to hint at something? She picked it up and flipped through the pages, no way was she actually going to check it out...but it didn't hurt to look. Several hours later, She felt the strain on her eyes and decided it was time to leave. 

" Did you like the selection dear?" The kind librarian asked a slight knowing smirk on her face. The brown haired Gryffindor blushed and nodded

" Yes, very much thank you Madame." 

"Call me Ethel dear, and anytime really. I was young once also you know." She winked and they laughed because the woman was never particularly old. 

Once out of the confines of the library, she wandered around the castle. It was a Saturday after all, and everyone was at Hogsmade. That meant the common room was empty except for a couple first and second years! She could finally study in peace without having someone there trying to copy her notes. Paranoid? Course not, cautious to extremes, maybe. It was empty when she got there, perfect. Looking at her watch she noticed it was half past three and a beautiful day... maybe they were all getting skin cancer outside or something? Then it hit her, like a muggle standing in the road! Today was the big game between Slytherin and Gryffindor; everyone who was anyone was going to be there. 

"Good thing I'm a nobody then!" She chuckled, pushing a space of the table and putting her books down. Minutes upon minutes later she was bored. Studying was reducing her into a carrot like state, so taking a walk might make her feel better, Hermione concluded with a click of her tongue. 

" What would a Gryffindor be doing so close to the dungeons?" A silky voice full of venom whispered behind her, She jumped and turned around seeing the eyes which reminded her of coals from the fire of hell.

" Hello Professor Snape" He looked down upon her with a slight frown; she was acting too casual for his tastes

"Where are you going?" 

" For a walk, would you like to join me?" She said nonchalantly, his eyes widened and she knew he was about to snap NO! But for the life of me he didn't...

" Alright." He shrugged trying to act like a greasy bat and followed her out to the gardens.

A/N: Ok this chapter isn't exactly what I'd call brilliant, but I've got school coming up and I have to study. I'll try to keep chapters coming in on a regular basis. Oh and the poem is by Henri Frederic Amiel


End file.
